


It's Raining Men

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Thunderstorms, Training, the title's tone is completely disconnected from the story's but i couldn't resist y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Day 7: FreeSeto has chosen Yusei and Yusaku as Flyers for his Wing. He's decided to put them through the paces for their first training session—in the middle of a storm without night vision.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Fujiki Yuusaku, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Vrains Rarepair Week 2019-20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how fun it was to participate in a writing week :D many thanks to the moderators!!!
> 
> Yesterday's prompt wasn't my cup of tea just because yesterday wasn't a Good Day for me. But free day, yay!  
> I don't know why this is rated T tbh tho. I dunno rating can be weird ehhh
> 
> Stardust's armor is based off "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode." I'm calling "Thunder Dragonhawk" "Thunderhawk" because it just sounded better to me? Idk

The dark storm made the arboretum's flowers brighter. They were arranged in four neat vertical rows, colors vibrating from every angle. Yusaku slowly walked the light stone between them, trying not to breathe too deeply. The scent kept punching him in the nose. Next to him, Yusei seemed to be doing the same thing, fingers twitching in his when he accidentally took too much.

It was strange, being able to hold hands with a King in front of them. Yusaku had just gotten used to holding hands in general. When King Seto happened to look back, he didn't comment, though he clearly saw.

"This is a privilege," the King was saying, "Neither I nor Blue Eyes has accepted a Flyer in our Wing for generations, much less two. Best you remember that."

Yusei's fingers twitched again, this time, Yusaku knew, from Seto's stern glance. They had been chosen on their own merit, but Yusei told Yusaku late one night that he thought Blue Eyes had chosen him because his dragon was her kit. As if Seto had picked his own brother purely on blood; Mokuba had had to fight tooth and claw to secure his spot.

Speaking of, Mokuba was not present for this meeting. Odd.

Seto abruptly halted and pivoted, crossing his arms. "You put one toe out of line, you're done. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Yusei replied instantly. Yusaku tried to nod, but Seto glared until he also said it.

Seto's expression cooled. "Good. Mokuba's in the training ground with your dragons. Let's go."

Yusei and Yusaku were of few words, so they said nothing about the thunder rattling the arboretum's glass. It was sudden, certainly, but with a war, there was no time to waste. Further, training in such conditions was logical.

Seto lead the way back into the fort proper, the classical beauty of the arboretum whiplashing into hard, weathered stone. It was modernized, but the skeleton of bygone years remained in many places.

The armory, thankfully, was not one of them. Sleek walls held various weapons and state of the art armor. Due to some of the equipment being made for dragons, it was quite large and well-organized. Their footsteps had no echo like in the corridors.

In the back was another door, where Flyers' personal equipment was stored. That was another strange thing for Yusaku, having a labeled space here. He'd only just connected to Firewall last year. But there it was, a large square chest, unlocked only with his fingerprints, holding armor tailored perfectly to his size. Above the chest were bare hooks where Firewall's talon sheaths were. He must be wearing them for training.

Yusei's hooks far outnumbered Yusaku's, as Stardust required more armor. All the equipment there was gone too. Yusei didn't spare them more than a cursory glance before unlocking his chest.

The Silver Wing's insignia was already pinned on Yusaku's thickest coat: a three-headed dragon spreading its wings. It caught the overhead light sharply, making Yusaku blink a few times. The Wing's uniform was there as well: form-fitting silver flying suits with dark matte blue accents that looked like circuits. As Wing Leader, Seto wore an ankle-length white coat instead, one that he wore every day.

Modesty meant nothing to Flyers. They dressed without pause. Seto must have noticed Yusaku looking at the scars on his back, but said nothing as Yusaku didn't openly stare. They looked like lashings.

The second he was ready, Seto left. Yusei and Yusaku hurried to follow.

* * *

Unlike most Flyers, Seto didn't wear a helmet, opting for blue-tinted sports glasses and bluetooth comm. Due to the rain, he had them on before he stepped outside, Yusei and Yusaku following suit with their helmets.

"Don't put on your night vision," Seto ordered.

After that, it was a ten minute walk to the training grounds. The storm was the only thing that spoke.

Next to the vast fields with their dummies and targets was an enormous arena whose roof had been opened. Yusaku could just make out its shape in the dark. Yusei squeezed his hand once, and they were inside.

You didn't need night vision to see the dragons.

Kisara, Blue Eyes to everyone else, shined like moonlight. Stardust's wings glittered with accompanying stars. They were different in shape, Blue Eyes having rounder edges and wings, but one look at their display and Yusaku couldn't doubt they were related.

Firewall was more subtle. He was a mech, dragon combined with machine. His dark blue circuits glowed faintly, the light flowing like blood in veins. He hummed in greeting, and Yusaku's chest loosened.

Mokuba's Thunderhawk trilled her readiness. Her Flyer cried, "About time!"

Seto grunted. He was barely halfway to Blue Eyes, but his hand was already outstretched. "Saddle up."

Wither the dragons' light, Yusei and Yusaku could make out their equipment piled on the ground. They went to work.

Firewall's saddle didn't need straps. Yusaku simply placed it in a catch, and it clicked into place with a quiet hiss. Placing it was muscle memory. The talon sheaths could sometimes be stubborn, but thankfully tonight they posed little problem in sliding on, Firewall moving to meet Yusaku's fumbling. Yusaku could see, but barely.

Stardust's talons were borderline absurd, an inheritance from xir dam, making xir sheaths twice as difficult. Fortunately, xe could help in pulling the saddle straps close enough for Yusei to loop and buckle them. They crossed in an X on xir chest. Then came the chest and shoulder pieces, layered metallic blue like exaggerated armor from knights in paintings. Next, Yusei turned to the forelegs, where similar pieces clicked on. Then came the longer backlegs and the wing and tail attachments to help with Stardust's maneuverability. Finally, Stardust bent xir head for the bridle.

Despite the many pieces, Yusei finished in record time.

Seto said, "Do better next time. Mount."

Yusaku suppressed a glare. It wouldn't do to antagonize his Wing Leader, much less a King. Firewall pulled him aloft.

"Connect."

Yusaku pressed on his helmet comm. It synced quickly to the rest of the Wing's. Seto felt like a hard pillar, Mokuba flitting around him, while Yusei was steady bedrock. Wings couldn't feel each other's emotions or thoughts, but positioning became second nature. At least it would, when Yusaku could wrap his mind around it.

Code flashed behind Yusaku's eyes, followed by Firewall's presence crackling in the back of his head, anchoring him against the new sensations. He forced himself to take a breath.

"Signals strong," he reported, Mokuba and Yusei echoing.

"You will follow Thunderhawk," Seto declared. "Mokuba, take them through maneuvers. I'll be watching."

Shit. Thunderhawk was the least visible. Only her eyes, molten gold, had any glow to them. Yusaku would need to rely heavily on the new link. He gripped his saddle handles.

"Go!" Seto shouted.

Thunderhawk's wings heaved.

She was easily the fastest of the Wing, but Firewall could track her. Yusaku felt Blue Eyes and Seto boring into his back.

Stardust pulled up next to them. Yusei's presence remained steady.

"Ready?" Mokuba teased.

Yusaku said yes.

* * *

The air vibrated a bare instant before Gandora, of all dragons, slammed into Firewall.

They'd been training long enough for Yusaku to get drenched in sweat as much as rain. Seto's maneuvers had lured even him into a false sense of routine.

Firewall twisted to get Yusaku out of the way before answering Gandora's roar. Virulent red spheres continued to vibrate, near-blinding, and holy _shit_ , Yusaku had never been this close to her in the air.

Talon sheaths guaranteed no injuries, but if Gandora used her breath—

_She won't_. Fuck, pull yourself together.

Firewall managed to slip from Gandora's grasp. Gandora's growl sounded like approval. More than what Seto had given his Flyers.

A quick look to Yusei—Yusaku's helmet highlighted a famous shape. Timaeus was pursuing Stardust.

Firewall was wrenching his focus back.

His hud blinked with a notification before Yugi called through Silver Wing's comms, "Hope you're not tired yet!"

Mokuba laughed. "They better not be!"

Yusaku braced himself with new vigor. All he was getting tired of was that laugh.

Firewall was powerful, but Gandora surpassed him by a long shot. She was a King's dragon and a literal living bomb.

Living bomb...

"Yusei!" Yusaku shouted.

"I see!" Yusei replied.

* * *

Gandora and Stardust reappeared in a shower of sparks, landing hard. Stardust's Sanctuary had worked.

"Land," Seto ordered.

Firewall and Timaeus broke off their game of cat and mouse. Firewall had been spending the last half hour evading and landing small strikes that would have added up without talon sheaths.

The arena lit up, roof finally closing. Atem was grinning when Yusaku could finally see him.

Gandora and Stardust recovered once the rain was at bay. Yugi stumbled a bit after dismounting; Yusei, used to Stardust's ability, did not.

"I think you've chosen very well, Seto," Atem said, stroking Timaeus' hide.

"That was amazing!" Yugi crowed, shaking out his hair from his helmet. "You figured out exactly how to counter!"

"Fujiki could have done better," Seto said flippantly.

"Seto," Atem replied in exasperation, "Timaeus is a King's dragon. You did admirably," he told Yusaku.

Yusaku felt stupidly proud.

"You're both in sync with each other," Mokuba said, "but you didn't call on me for help."

"We weren't aware that was an option," Yusaku replied.

"I was sent up with you, and we're in the same Wing. It's always an option."

Yusei nodded.

"Well!" Yugi chirped, "I'm _soaked_."

Atem laughed.

Seto humphed. "Fujiki, Fudo. You two may meet us for training in the morning."

"Yes, sir," Yusei said.

* * *

Yusaku's exhaustion crashed the instant he hit the pillow. But when Yusei collapsed next to him, Yusaku asked, "So what do you think?"

Yusei stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. The storm charged harmlessly on their window. They both felt phantom drops.

"Strict but fair," Yusei murmured. He rolled onto his side to put an arm around Yusaku. "Stardust is eager to know Blue Eyes."

Yusaku studied his face. "Are you?"

Yusei focused a little more. He nodded.

After some hesitance, Yusaku kissed him. Yusei moved to cup his cheek.

"Tomorrow, then," Yusaku said.

Yusei smiled. "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> One day I won't be lazy and write out an entire fight scene. One day.
> 
> why Timeaus? Because Atem's dragons, from what I can remember, consist of Curse of Dragon, which, y'know, what am I gonna call them, Curse? and Slifer/Osiris. I wanted to have SOME MERCY on Yusei and not sic fuckin Slifer on him. Hey man, if Season 4 can have plotholes, Critias and Hermos not being Seto and Jou's dragons can be plotholes here too
> 
> This was. INSANELY FUN to write ngl. I loooooooooooove world building with dragons
> 
> On another note...WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL CORRECT ME WITH FIREWALL DRAGON'S NAME D': pls I have a family i don't even know where I got "Hacker" upshgishgkjlsdhgkj i'm so sOrry


End file.
